


Alya's Idea to Betterment

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bisexual Alya Césaire, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Empathy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Does Not Have a Crush on Adrien Agreste yet, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Side Effects, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alya Césaire, Photographs, Promises, Protective Alya Césaire, Relationship Problems, Secret Identity, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Alya became best friends with Marinette, she took it upon herself to let Marinette gain whatever teenage issue there is aside from Chloé (that blonde is epitome of trouble).... What better than to find a match for her best friend?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Alya's Idea to Betterment

**Author's Note:**

> The start of Alya shipping Marinette and Adrien.
> 
> The start of Adrien's road to enlightenment of Marinette being Lady Noire.
> 
> The day before the other one-shot in the series.

When she first came to **Collège Françoise Dupont** , Alya didn't think she'd find and befriend someone as amazing and entertaining as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Not only did Marinette help her adjust in school, but the bluenette also threw in extra info - best routes in school, teacher shifts and rotational patrols around school, background info of their teachers and admin as well as student clubs with their respective reputation.

In class, the blackmail material is governed by Alix and hoarded by Chloé (current-but-frequently-ignored-by-their-section queen of the school). Max and Juleka are expert blackmail finders but they work under Alix. Marinette says not to worry about the blackmail circulation _unless Alya plans on making enemies._ Speaking of enemies, why doesn't Marinette have a ton of friends around her? Marinette is an overall nice and bombastic girl, always bringing food to cheer her or the class up...

Why did Alix tell her to not get close to Marinette? Even if she learned Marinette tends to be a protective scheming stalker, Alya wouldn't stop being friends with the girl.

So what if Marinette stalks her around Paris? At least someone can call the police if she gets into trouble. Alya also knows Marinette has her schedule, being inside Marinette's room once to check if she's Lady Noire. _**What? Marinette's parents let her in so Alya took the opportunity**._

> It's the reason why Marinette would nudge and remind their classmates on their supposed to-do list, especially Adrien. _Adrien has so much activities in his plate that Marinette can't help but steal the guy's phone just to set the reminder ringtones. **Yes. Marinette entered the locker room, lock-picked Adrien's locker to get said phone.**_

So what if Marinette schemes behind her back? Marinette is a terrible liar and not subtle on her actions, especially if whatever she plans on doing might ruin their friendship.

> Marinette is easily guilty over anything under the sun, especially when the matter requires consent. Alya feels this is because of Chloé but then Marinette's parents always wants to know what Marinette is doing then there's also the teachers wanting to keep track of Marinette too... **_It's as if they all see Marinette as some dangerous person when she isn't._**

And persuasion? Ha! Marinette is an open book. If the bluenette wants to convince her to not do or do something, Alya would know. But, most of the stuff Marinette tells her not to do is to keep her safe. Marinette is a good friend who worries just like any other person.

> Marinette is also very forgiving so the girl isn't the type to ruin someone's reputation at the get-go. She forgave a ton of people despite whatever they did and shouted to her... Very mature of M... Except for the fact Marinette forgave Chloé. Chloé who continuous to pester the bluenette and downgrade every accomplishment and self-esteem Marinette had on herself.

Hence, Alya dislikes Chloé. The blonde who was so childish as to downgrade, belittle and persuade others to see Marinette as some sort of deviant.

Alya wouldn't even be surprised if Marinette continuous to be this way is because of Chloé. She wouldn't be surprised the reason why Marinette stalks people is because the girl is afraid of being betrayed or being abandoned for someone else. That's why Alya refused to listen to the warnings. Marinette needs love, attention and care. Marinette needs more than just friendly classmates and kind teachers. Marinette needs to start forming stronger relationships, comprehend and gain firm ties with others.

[Ergo, Alya saw the warnings as a challenge and went against it.]

* * *

Befriending the new transfer students, Marinette found one of them - Alya Césaire - to be annoying in an endearing way.

[Despite the warnings and rumors told to the brunette, the reporter continues to talk to her.]

When Marinette tries to ignore the girl, Alya managed to push down her walls. _Why is Alya doing this?_ The blogger would actively seek her out, asking her opinion regarding the Ladyblog - the blog Marinette supported as Lady Noire. Alya didn't stop there, chatting about the latest gossip and current trends all the way to her home life. Alya has a very huge family unlike hers.

**An older sister skilled in boxing, energetic twin younger sisters, a busy chef mother and an animal-loving father.**

Alya keeps sitting beside her, no matter the position in the classroom. Alya also wants to talk to her first (face-to-face or text) on whatever accomplishment or finding she gets, willing to listen to whatever opinion she says on the matter. _What does Alya want from her?_

> Another thing to take note of is Alya's bad habits, reminding her of the paparazzi or Adrien's strange fans:
> 
> 1\. Trespassing.
> 
> 2\. Taking pictures of people and/or their property.
> 
> 3\. Stalking.
> 
> 4\. Taking videos of a person with/without a companion/group performing a deed.
> 
> For the first number, Marinette thought it was a coincidence. Alya didn't know about the club rules which explains her entering the club rooms without permission from the club advisor/club president. Unfortunately, Marinette learned from her parents that Alya managed to convince them to let the brunette into her room. _She had a long talk with her parents about it._
> 
> Taking pictures and videos is fine if Alya asked permission from the person/people in the frames. Alya's excitement in catching a hot topic for views tends to let the blogger forget about consent. Consent is super important because some akumatized victims don't want their deeds recorded and posted for the world to see. There are also celebrities who hates overenthusiastic fans. Another problem aside from asking permission is Alya's ignorance to everything around her. She doesn't care about her own safety, not even bringing items to defend herself.
> 
> The stalking part isn't bad per se. Ok. Marinette finds Alya pretty bad in cleaning her trail. Like she voiced earlier, Alya did remind her of the paparazzi. Those guys are good, but majority of them are unable to connect the dots. If Alya is the small 1% analytical and insanely smart portion then Alya would already know she's Lady Noire. _Proximity and constant interaction to both her hero and civilian self will give Marinette away for sure._

Surprisingly, Alya brings her to the other girl hangouts. Marinette Is usually not allowed to join them in fear of having Chloé ostracize her classmates next. _This happened_ _two years ago... This is a new year..._

[Alya's bravery, altruism and stubbornness might be what lured her in.]

For a split second, Marinette thought Alya knew who she was. _Plagg told her to tell Misterbug if Alya does find out._ However, if Alya knew the truth then her classmate wouldn't be shipping Lady Noire with Misterbug in front of her face nor would the soon-to-be journalist be holding guy pictures in front of her and asking such strange questions.

* * *

"So?" Alya asked, sitting opposite of Marinette to reveal all the hot guys she's seen in school. If there's one thing lacking in her amazing best friend's life, it would be Marinette's lack of sexual attraction. Alya knows a lot of guys like Marinette, taking pictures of her at a distance. Girls talk about Marinette behind her back too, either out of envy or admiration. 

"So.." Marinette drawled, slowly looking back at her. "What's the game this time?"

"No. I mean." Alya placed her phone on the table, grabbing another folder where she took shots of a lot of pretty girls as well. "What do you think about them? Hot? Sexy? Handsome?"

"So a sorting game?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and Alya sighed.

"No. I want to know your type." Alya tapped on the pictures. **Fat, fit, brawny, brainy, nice, normal, deviant, dork, etc.** Alya made sure she got a sample of each that are still single in school. She also got some guy photos from the other nearby schools, but it's all jumbled on the table. "Unless you're into girls which I can't blame you. If that's the case then here."

"Hm~" Marinette watched her reveal the girl photos as well, moving the pictures around in wonder. "These are a lot of photos."

"They're all students." Alya explained, thinking what else to say. "But if you're into authority/age kink then we'll talk about it later."

"Someone I like..." Marinette moved the photos around.

"I also have celebrities in my phone. Go have a look after you're done with this." Alya searched for a spark in her eyes, but the fashion designer felt no connection or attraction to any.

"No. Nothing.." Marinette shook her head and Alya sighed, giving her bestie her phone. Marinette got it, browsing the rich and famous. "Why do you want to know my type?"

"Because you're an amazing girl who definitely deserves an equally amazing lover." Alya vowed. Marinette's lover should also accept Marinette's flaws and habits such as: biting her nails in extreme panic, taking morsels from your plate, cuddling up to you at random times of the day, pastry addiction overload, sudden disappearance and terrible alibis for said disappearances. _Wait a second._ Alya frowned, 'Marinette is always going out of the room after an akuma pops from nowhere. What if Marinette and Lady Noire-'

"You have a lot of pictures of Nino~" Marinette teased and Alya got out of the thought train. Marinette has that playful smile, blue eyes sparkling. "Do you have a crush, Al~?"

"N-no! What are you talking about?" Alya hid the pictures, stuffing them in her bag as she swiped her phone from the mischievous fashionista. "It's all a coincidence. Don't you remember he sits in front of me?"

"Then why are you acting all defensive?" Marinette squinted at Alya, her mouth now a flat line. "Oh. Does that also mean you have a crush on Misterbug? You do have a lot of pictures of the bug."

"I." Alya stood up, holding one finger at the befuddled girl. "Who doesn't have a crush with Misterbug?"

"The better question is why would you gain a crush on someone you barely met?" Marinette pondered and Alya placed both hands on the table.

"Because he kicks butt with a heavy heart? He did comfort Hawkmoth's victims every after the battle unlike Lady Noire." Alya explained but Marinette is now frowning. "Admit it. Lady Noire is too direct in her advice."

"So your type of guy is a gentleman that can kick butt and is knowledgeable on the latest trends." Marinette concluded, looking back at the bag of pictures. "Also a softie at heart. That's so cute."

"No. Misterbug is more than that. He's witty-" Alya gets interrupted by Marinette.

"Cautious." Marinette corrected. "Charismatic, friendly, helpful, insecure, kind, open, optimistic, reckless, supportive and trusting character. He feels more like a comrade than an option."

"All that and-wait. Insecure?" Alya paused. "Misterbug is never insecure."

"Oh but he did on the first battle-" Marinette turned her head to the incoming students. They're hanging out in the garden so it's surprising for people to find their bench hiding spot.

"We've been spotted." Marinette mumbled, taking another croissant on the table. The croissant basket Marinette brought for them to eat during the break. "Who goes there?" 

"Ma- And Al!" Nino smiled, walking into the secret spot with her fellow new transfer student. Nino hid behind Adrien, smiling _and probably scared of Marinette_. "Hey guys. Didn't think the seats are taken."

"Can we sit with you?" Adrien asked, being a literal sunshine incarnate and born from two local celebrities of Paris.

"Why not? Have some croissants too if you want." Marinette rests her arms on the marble table. She looks back at the basket, "Come on Al. Sit down. We still have ten minutes before the bell."

"Sure..." Alya sits back down, taking a croissant and taking a huge bite. Marinette chuckled, standing up and walking to Alya to sit right beside her. The guys sit at the other side, Nino took two croissants, giving one to Adrien and thanking the bluenette.

...

"Hey Adrien." Alya asked as Nino let Adrien listen one of his soundtracks.

"Hm?" Adrien answered with one earphone in his ear.

"Don't take her seriously, Adrien." Marinette yawned, resting her head on Alya's shoulder.

"Don't listen to her, Adrien. She's being stubborn." Alya asked, hoping to get an ally because she can't believe that her best friend doesn't find Misterbug lover material. It's because of Misterbug's fans that her Ladyblog got so much followers. Well. There are also Lady Noire followers but the black cat's followers are mostly adults and that's pretty scary how those guys talk about the chatte. Misterbug's fanbase is kept child-friendly.. So far.

"Adrien and even Nino. You guys agree with me right?" Alya dropped the bomb. "Misterbug is boyfriend material."

"?!" Adrien choked on his croissant, beating his chest while Nino perked at the topic.

"Didn't TVi news released the poll results on that? It's a definite yes for the single girls and 64% for the single guys." Nino told the group while patting Adrien's back. "I can't blame them. I'd say YES if he asked me on a date too."

"That would be so cool though, dating Misterbug." Alya sighed, looking back at her phone. "Not like I would say NO to Lady Noire.. She's hot."

"Hot and in leather." Adrien muttered, not making eye contact. _It seems Alya knows who Adrien's celebrity crush is!_

"I..." Marinette opened her eyes, also telling them her opinion. "I don't think I'd want anyone in class to date heroes or they'll get targeted by Papillon."

"Now Adrien dating Misterbug?" Marinette closed her eyes again. " **That** is a disaster waiting to happen."

"I-Why would I date my-" Adrien shook his head. "Look. I'm pretty sure Misterbug is into Lady Noire."

"Oh right..." Alya almost forgot about that important part. She's even the leader of the ship, but is it her fault for straying from the path when Lady Noire is so SO OBLIVIOUS?!

"He is?" Marinette wondered, leaning her back on Alya's arm.

"Is it not obvious?" Adrien sounded strangely offended by the comment. "The flowers? The compliments? The kiss on the knuckle? They even had a picnic."

"Bro. I dunno about you but, I thought that was an act." Nino reveled and Adrien gasped at his friend's answer. "Come on. The heroes pop out from nowhere and suddenly we get shots of them acting like a couple. Are they really in love or is it all for the media to forget about the akuma? It feels very scripted with how well they get along."

"And love at first sight does seem out of character with someone as popular as Misterbug." Marinette added which earned her Adrien's betrayed face. "I'm sure Misterbug's good looks would land him a girlfriend as easy as baking tart."

"Tart is hard to make!" Adrien pointed out. Marinette made confused noises that didn't make sense to her.

"Sorry but I'm pretty sure the growing fanbase of those two say otherwise.." Alya decides to ease the tense atmosphere by scratching Marinette's weak spot on the head, turning her to goo.

"!!!!" Nino was drinking water when he heard Marinette purr, turning to the side and spatting the water instead of choking. Adrien actually shivered at the sound. _The guy must have sensitive hearing._

"Resident fashion designer, baker and cat..." Alya teased, cuddling Marinette to calm her down. Before Adrien could ask, Alya beat him to it. "Does that mean you read the fanfics I wrote about _those two_?"

"Not yet?" Adrien grabbed his phone, but he keeps glancing at Marinette as if she grew another head. "I need authorization. So about-"

"Adrien. You're one of the earliest subscribers to the Ladyblog." Alya explained, albeit fearful what Adrien would ask regarding Marinette. Marinette may be an open and honest girl, but the bluenette tends to avoid sensitive topics such as the purring and cuddling habit. "That means you need to log in before you get the good stuff. However, if you decide to be a premium member then you'll get to see exclusive pictures of the two heroes during patrol."

"Later. My parents tend to check my search history." Adrien hid his phone, leaning forward from his seat as he watched Marinette fall off and land on Alya's lap.

_It seems Adrien is extremely persistent._

"Is she purring?" Adrien wanted to see Marinette as the girl snuggled against Alya's stomach, slightly standing up to see how their classmate looks.

"No." Alya said but she was nodding, trying not to alert the relaxed student. _Adrien must be a cat person?_

"Not a purr. Got it." Nino set his bottle down on the table.

"Do _all_ girls purr?" Adrien whispered, looking at Nino.

"No." Nino admitted, but he carefully looked at Alya. "Or maybe they can-"

"Anyone can create _the sound_ , Nino." Alya shook her head, using her free hand to finish her half-eaten croissant (which she left dangling on the basket).

...

"Dude..." Nino spoke after two minutes of silence, three minutes before the bell. "What if Marinette is Lady Noire?"

"What? No way!" Alya denied the possibility. Marinette is sleeping on her lap so it's her job to defend the sweet cinnamon bun. "Marinette has blue eyes and short hair unlike Lady Noire. Marinette is also very warm unlike the cold persona of Lady Noire. I've met both and I'm pretty sure Lady Noire wouldn't prank people for fun, only Marinette does that. Those two are way different from each other."

"Lady Noire isn't that cold.." Adrien grimaced, but Nino found that pretty convincing.

"She is pretty logical." Nino said. "Also, how cool would that be if we actually have Noire as a classmate?"

"Or Misterbug?" Alya added, resting her hands on the bench. "Then it would be so easy shipping them together!"

"Speaking of Lady Noire, the zoo _my dad works in_ got a black panther this week." Alya recalled how happy her dad was with the majestic creature. "Lady Noire promised to visit tomorrow afternoon and she never breaks her promise. I bet Noire plans on visiting the place as her civilian form."

" **What?!** " Adrien and Marinette asked at the same time.

"Morning girl." Alya looked down to see the wide eyes of Marinette.

"I thought the panther exhibit was this Sunday?" Marinette sat up, hair a bit messed up and pigtails slightly drooped.

"No. It was moved to an earlier date because someone posted it online and the zoo will be so full that no one would be able to spot Lady Noire if she does come." Alya repeated what her father told her last night during dinner. "I'm sure Lady Noire had some sixth sense when she told this to the zookeeper."

"But visiting is different from..." Marinette muttered to herself, drowned at the sound of the bell.

*Rinnnngggg

"Right... Fun. Terrible." Marinette sat up, fixing her pigtails as she faced Alya. While everyone got ready to head out, Marinette grabbed onto Alya's hand after she got the basket. "So you wanna visit the zoo tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure we will." Adrien answered and Marinette looked at Adrien. "We're free at that time, right Nino?"

"Sure." Nino pocketed his Ipod. "It'll be fun."

"But we-" Marinette started but Alya covered her mouth.

"Great! We're all going tomorrow!" Alya smiled back as Marinette glared at her.

"Come with me." Tugging Marinette with her, walking faster than the guys, Alya whispered. "Marinette. This is your chance to getting more friends!"

"But what if an akuma comes?" Marinette asked, glancing back at Adrien and Nino. "Worse? What if a fan follows us because of Buttercup?"

"I guess you'll need to escort Buttercup to the zoo." Alya snickered and Marinette rolled her eyes. "Come on, M. You know all the shortcuts in Paris."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're pairing me with him." Marinette puffed her cheek. "How would you like it if I pair you with Nino huh?"

"You wouldn't. You love me." Alya pushed her finger at Marinette's cheek, causing it to deflate.

"True.." Marinette pouted, staring down at the floor. "He has so many fans though..."

"But he trusts you because you're his friend, Mari~" Alya marched towards their class, basket and Marinette's hand in tow. Everyone knows Adrien is friends with everybody, but Adrien has a knack of finding Marinette every time she plans on pranking someone. _Awkward and cute at the same time.._ 'What if Marinette and Adrien got together?'

**Author's Note:**

> Alya's method: Solve it one at the time, personal first then to public. (Marinette will expect future interventions from the blogger)


End file.
